


Dancing on a Dream

by JustMeMusing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, a little bit of fluff...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMeMusing/pseuds/JustMeMusing
Summary: To celebrate Bastille Day, the College is having a dance with old fashioned gowns & suits but as a nod to the revolution, the girls have to ask the boys.What will Marinette do?





	Dancing on a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized that Bastille Day was yesterday when someone I know went to the French Festival in the city and as this story references the day, I thought I ought to post it.  
> This is my first ML fic and kinda cliché, but I haven't read anyone else's with the same thought process, so why not?!  
> Please be kind with your comments.

Friday afternoons were usually pretty uneventful. Everyone was always distracted, wishing it was the weekend. So Mlle Bustier smiled as she entered the classroom with some big news that would shock the students back to attention this day. She waited until all the students were seated, even Marinette had made it back to class after lunch on time (just), then she made the announcement:  
“Class, I have an announcement to make – This year we will be celebrating Bastille Day with a dance. But not just any dance. We will all be dressing up in gowns and suits…. and to celebrate the Revolution it will be Ladies Choice! That’s right girls, you have the power to choose a partner for yourself, and not just wait around for some boy to ask you!”  
There was silence. The class was in shock.  
Adrien suddenly checked his phone and asked to be excused for a music lesson & promptly left the room.  
That broke the silence and the room suddenly erupted in a flurry of excited conversations, meaningful looks and girls reaching for their phones. For a change, the boys looked worried – would anyone ask them? Or would someone they don’t like ask them? Kim raised his hand to bravely ask the question upmost on his mind:  
“Ummm… Mlle Bustier, ummm…. Do we have to say yes to anyone that asks?... ummm… like whoever asks us first?”  
Mlle Bustier tried to hide a smirk, “Kim, there’s no rules to that effect, it’s the same as if it were boys asking the girls – if you refuse an invitation to the dance, you may run the risk of not getting another invitation.” He blanched at the thought.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Adrien got out of there as quickly as he could. He knew that Chloé would ask him to the dance and he couldn’t say no in front of the whole class and embarrass her like that. Although she’s probably already telling everyone that she would be going with him, like he didn’t have a say. He wouldn’t mind going to the dance with her, but if he did, she wouldn’t let him talk to his other friends or dance with anyone else; she would claim him like her property and parade him around for all to see and admire. It would be more like a modelling gig than a dance where he could enjoy himself.  
But who else could he go with? Who else would possibly want to invite him? If he could avoid Chloé for the afternoon he could try to find an alternative, but he wouldn’t be able to avoid her for long.  
  
Back in the Classroom  
Mlle Bustier called the class to order & did not allow any further discussion on the topic. She gave them a mock test in preparation for an assessment that was scheduled for early next week. By the end of the class, the students were exhausted and couldn’t wait to get home. Marinette & Alya quickly agreed to meet at the bakery straight after school and went their separate ways.  
Adrien was hiding in the park desperately trying to think of what to do. He sat on the ground behind some bushes with his back to the fence. He felt like he had a target on his back and half expected to see a group of fans come running after him, hoping to be the first to ask him to the dance. He didn’t have the protection of the Gorilla and he knew that he would get flustered & bewildered; he’d never been very good at turning people down. It was so rare for him to have much interaction with other people that he’d always jumped at the chance to do something with someone else. Since he’d left school before Nathalie & the Gorilla arrived, he was out on his own and he felt exposed.  
“Alya will ask Nino, I’m sure,” he told Plagg. “Mylene is bound to ask Ivan, but who will Rose, Juleka, Alix & Sabrina ask?” and would he want to spend the evening with any of them? Whilst they were all nice girls, he didn’t really know any of them, and they would all back out of it once Chloe found out.  
That left Marinette.  
  
Marinette. The girl who sits behind him in class. The girl who stands up to Chloé. The girl who stands up for everyone. The girl who saved him from the crowd of fans that hunted him down when he wanted to see a movie. The same girl who won’t say more than two words to him. Does she even actually like him at all? Or is she just the nicest, most compassionate, caring, wonderful girl in the world?  
Adrien sighed.  
Adrien would like to consider Marinette a friend. She is an amazing person. She’s always happy to talk to him as Chat Noir, but as Adrien – well she basically just can’t get away from him quick enough. Just then, Adrien saw her walking past the park on her way to the bakery and he felt a flutter in his chest, a warmth in his face and he decided he wouldn’t want to spend the evening with anyone else. He glanced around to check the coast was clear and headed after her.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
Alya hurried away a soon as the bell went for the end of the day, walking her twin sisters home from their school on the way. Once there, she met with her mother and checked she had permission before rushing out the door to go to Marinette’s.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Adrien didn’t even consider how he was going to get her to ask him to the dance until after he’d opened the door to the bakery and the little jingling bell announced his arrival.  
“Oh hello there – Adrien, isn’t it?” Marinette’s mum asked.  
“Ah, yes. Hello Mme Dupain-Cheng. Umm.. is Marinette home?” He asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed and shy.  
“Yes, she’s not long gone upstairs to her room – do you remember the way?”  
Adrien nodded and with a polite ‘Thankyou’ as she stepped aside to let him through to the living quarters, he headed into the space Marinette called home. He glanced at the family photo on the bookshelf as he walked through the living room, and began to climb the stairs to her room.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
Alya made good time getting over to Marinette’s. She knew Marinette would be freaking out about wanting to ask a certain blonde model to the dance and she didn’t want to waste any time.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
As soon as she had arrived home, Marinette had run to her room, got out her sketch book and started sketching dress designs. Her head was swirling with different ideas – she was already thinking of making something for Alya as well as herself – she couldn’t combine all her ideas into one dress and some of them would suit Alya’s colouring and shape much better than her own. Within minutes she had 3 different dress designs and was working on her fourth when she heard footsteps on the stairs…  
“Alya – I’ve got some dress designs for you to choose from but first I need you to help me figure out a way of getting Adrien to the dance! If he goes with Chloé I won’t even be able to wave hello. Have you asked Nino yet? Maybe you could ask if the two of them could go with the two of us? or should I write an invitation on a card? oh he’d never get it in time, Chloe is bound to have asked him already you saw her in class she is totally expecting him to go with her how do I get Adrien to go to the dance with me instead?” she babbled without even looking up from her sketchbook.  
  
“You could just ask me.” Adrien replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the clunkiness of some of the passages, but I liked the overall idea.  
> I do have a couple of other chapters although they may end up being separate fics in a series, rather than a long chapter fic. Let me know what you think.


End file.
